Snow drifts
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: Christmas Fic! Demyx ropes Zexion into going somewhere with him to enjoy some december fun, including mistletoe. Zemyx Fluff. Rated just in case.


A/N: Yay my first Christmas fic! Any ways I got this idea while I was doing homework and just wouldn't leave me alone. So I went with it, especially since most of my fan fics…. Actually, all of my fan fics are sad…… and really dramatic. So this should be a nice change.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or any thing... Trust me it would have been a happier game for us fan-girls if I did.

Warnings: boyxboy fluff

Dedicated to Leons shadow 7, my very own Demyx -

Snow drifts

Snow came down slowly blanketing the already white ground in another layer of cold wet fluff. The field of snow was undisturbed by animal or human and the lake nearby glistened as the sun reflected off the newly formed ice. It was perfect until a black portal appeared and two people in black coats stepped out, the portal closing behind them.

One of the two flipped their hood back revealing a dirty blonde, with ocean green/blue eyes.

He smiled and stuck his tongue out trying to catch a snowflake. His companion merely shook his head and sighed in exasperation at his friend's antics.

"Demyx why are we here?"

The blonde finally caught a flake and turned to look at the other, a small pout resting on his lips.

"For the snow of course, you said we could go anywhere I wanted, and since its December I wanted to go someplace were it snowed." He instantly cheered up and started dancing around the annoyed nobody.

"You promised we could go anywhere and you wouldn't complain. Besides snow is fun!"

"I don't see how frozen water falling from the sky could be so fun"

"That's just because you analyze everything too much."

Demyx came up to the teen and pulled his hood down away from his head, allowing the silver locks to be exposed to the cold snow.

The other made an undignified sound and tried to cover his head again before the snow could get him anymore cold then he already was.

"Oh come on Zexy, Loosen up!"

"As soon as it gets warmer." The blue-eyed teen grumbled.

A mischievous glint shown in Demyx's eyes and he smiled as he slowly walked toward the psychic, a sway in his step.

"I know one thing that could warm you up."

The Melodious Nocturne trailed his hand down his lover's arm, causing shivers to run down The Schemer's spine.

"No, not here where it's too cold to even think."

"Who said anything about thinking? All we need is right here."

Zexion turned a bright pink and shook off the other man's hand.

"Just go play in your snow, pervert."

"Aww, you're no fun, fine, you don't need two to dance."

Before Zexion had a chance to respond, Demyx had leaped off and had started dancing in the snow, kicking up the powder wherever he went, making it look like a mini snow storm was following him. Zexion had to admit, Demyx was very beautiful with the snow swirling around him and the bright, white, snow contrasting his black cloak, so that he looked tike a black swan, flying among a flock of white.

His musings where cut short by a soft poke to his chest from a gloved hand. He looked up to see Demyx looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, no, sorry, I hadn't realized you said something."

"Wow, that must have been some daydream." Demyx chuckled. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Zexion blushed. "Nothing."

Demyx just shook his head, obviously not believing the illusionist, but letting it go.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

The hyperactive musician looked around trying to find something to stave off his spontaneous hunger.

"Ah ha, berries."

Zex watched Dem's hand head up towards a cluster of white berries surrounded by thin leaves. Panic flooded Zexion as he recognized the berries that had caught his paramour's eye.

"No, don't eat that!"

Zexion slapped Demyx's hand, forcing him to drop the berry.

"What's wrong, Zexy?"

"That's mistletoe, it's poisonous. You can't eat it, if you did then-"

Zexion didn't notice the water manipulator perk at the word "mistletoe". Thus he was surprised when he was cut of by Demyx's lips pressing passionately against his own. He didn't complain until after The Nocturne pulled away, breathing softly. Zexion looked at him, perplexed.

"Mistletoe." Demyx answered, pointing toward said plant.

Zexion hit Demyx softly on the shoulder, both laughing the whole time. Demyx grabbed Zexion's shoulders and pulled him over into a snow drift, so that the two lay on their backs, Zexion's head on Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx leaned over slightly and placed a light kiss on the top of the silver head a few inches away from him.

"See," He purred, "Snow's not all bad."

Alright, i'm not offended that people diagree with me. If you say that paramour is not French for lover, then fine, perhaps you're right. I looked it up in webster's dictionary, it says it is from french, or some root there of, I might be completely wrong but this is just based off what I have learned... I'm sorry if I have offended anyone.

A/N: Yes!!! Done _before_ Christmas… at 10:00pm but before Christmas none the less.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and Merry, Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and Happy holidays. -


End file.
